Persistence
by Perpetual Concern
Summary: Trucy was not one to give up. When she decided that somebody was more masculine than Apollo, she didn't let up until he finally conceded defeat! One had to give her points for persistence.


**Ah, my very first Ace Attorney fic! Which would probably explain some of the OOCness. ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ace Attorney.**

* * *

"I can see that, Trucy." Apollo looked at the magician in front of him who was attempting another trick. It wasn't going so well, but she refused to give up on it. It was sure to be a show stopper, she said. Apollo decided that she was right. It would stop the show all right, because people would be so annoyed at the obvious trick that they would be walking out before she'd even completed it. But he tactfully kept this particular thought to himself, not wanting to upset her. Trucy was rather sensitive about her magic sometimes, and besides that, Apollo got the feeling that her father would notice if he made her upset. Phoenix was frightening in his own way, after all.

"No you can't, Polly. It's a figment of your imagination." Trucy folded her arms in a huff and glared at the defence attorney.

"I can see it, and my name is Apollo, not Polly. Quit making me sound feminine. I'm masculine!" Apollo declared and Trucy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Polly, you know just because you have those chords of steel, doesn't make you masculine." Her eyes lit up and her lips turned up in a playful smirk. She knew exactly what would press his buttons. "I know someone who is very masculine. Take some lessons from him."

Now Apollo was both surprised and annoyed, but he tried not to show it. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Trucy too tried to look nonchalant, but she couldn't quite hide the sparkle in her eyes. She knew that where she was going to go would be dangerous territory, and she was well aware that he would whine about it non-stop. But Trucy was entitled to a bit of fun, wasn't she? After all, she was not in a happy mood; for once she was failing with her tricks. This would get her mind off of it. Besides, it was about time that Apollo finally conceded defeat; the nickname Polly, did suit him. Why did he think she called him that after all?

The defence attorney looked away from the magician for a moment, but he couldn't help looking back at her, his eyes burning with curiosity.

"Do you want to know who it is, Polly?" Trucy asked, still grinning.

"Not really," Apollo said, but his facial expression gave it away, as did Trucy's ability.

"Oh, you're dying to know, I know that you are. Well, I'm in a generous mood so I'll tell you." Trucy paused, and stared at Apollo who looked irritated. Just wait till he heard…

"Ahem, I do believe that I'll need somebody to back me up on my facts," Trucy suddenly decided and yelled out, "Daddy!"  
Phoenix Wright emerged from the kitchen, smiling tolerantly though he had been torn away from both his lunch and his Steel Samurai movies. "Yes, Trucy?"

"Well…" Trucy sneaked a peek at Apollo, who glared at her.

"Quit dragging this thing out, Trucy," he complained and folded his arms.

"Patience, Polly, patience," she chided him and turned to Phoenix. "Daddy, don't you think that the nickname Polly suits Apollo to a tee?"

Phoenix glanced at the defence attorney who looked downright annoyed with the teenage magician. "Why, yes, it does. Everybody should have a nickname, and it does suit him perfectly," he said, much to the dismay of Apollo whose mouth dropped open.

"But, but, Polly is _feminine_!" Apollo spluttered, clearly indignant.

"What's your point?" Phoenix questioned, with his hands in his pockets.

Apollo stared at the man in front of him hopefully, but the ex-attorney merely shrugged. Finally Apollo decided that he wouldn't get anywhere with him, and turned his attention back to the magician who was beaming, clearly enjoying herself. Trying out his best icy glare, which didn't work too well on Trucy, he finally exhaled, resisting the urge to whine in frustration and asked, "Who is more masculine than I am?"

Trucy was in her element. If there was one thing that she loved, it was being the focal point of attention. It was just too bad that right now it was at the extent of poor Polly. Still, they would laugh about it later she was sure. Polly was a good sport, usually at least. She supposed that she'd find out later.

Phoenix leant in closer to the two and smiled widely. "What's this?" Now he was interested, and whether that was good news or bad news, Apollo didn't know. But he wasted no time in explaining the situation, hoping that he would have somebody on his side. "Trucy says that she knows somebody who is more masculine than I am!"

"Oh." Phoenix continued to smile; refusing to side with anybody, though Apollo had the sinking feeling that he was alone on this one. It seemed just a tad unfair that the only other person involved was his enemy's father.

Trucy cleared her throat loudly and smiled brightly as if she were at one of her shows, addressing the audience. "Ahem," she said, and waited for both pairs of eyes to be on her. When she was confident that she was the centre of attention she went on, "There is somebody, and I'm afraid, Daddy is going to agree with me, aren't you?" She smiled beseechingly at her father who continued to smile, but didn't agree nor disagree with her statement. Being an ex-attorney, Apollo supposed that he was used to finding out the facts first, before passing judgement.

"Get on with it! Come one, Trucy, just spit it out," Apollo moaned. He had a horrible feeling that he was going to regret this conversation immensely, but his curiosity was too strong. He had to know, even if it killed him.

Trucy frowned at him. "You are so impatient," she complained. "But okay, I'll say it." She paused for effect, looked at her father, looked at Apollo and said one name. "Klavier."

There was silence and Apollo just stared at Trucy who smiled back. Then he started to shake and wailed, "No! Not Klavier! Anybody but Klavier!" Desperate he said, "I'll call Ema! She'll agree with me! She'll-"

Trucy shook her head, her annoying smile still in place. "Ema may think that he's a "glimmerous fop" but she's no liar." Her singsong tone nearly pushed poor Apollo over the edge.

"H-h-how?" Apollo spluttered.

Trucy snapped her fingers. "One, he's a rock star, need I say more?" Apollo glared at her stonily, but could think of no comeback. "Two, he rides a motorbike." Apollo started to shake his head, and gazed at Phoenix in bewilderment, but the man merely patted him on the head as if he were a child throwing a tantrum about nothing. "Three, he's just awesome." Before Apollo had a chance to object to that argument, Phoenix stepped in, but to the defence attorney's annoyance, he seemed to be on his daughter's side.

"Cheer up, Polly. It could be worse."

"Worse?" Apollo screeched, for once ignoring the awful nickname. His manliness was at stake, the name was something that he would deal with another time. But for Trucy to declare that Klavier was manlier than him? That was a low blow! He wouldn't stand for it; there must be a way to change her mind. But try as he might, poor Apollo couldn't back up his argument with a single fact. Finally he just glared at Trucy and muttered, "Traitor. You're meant to be on my side." It had stung that Klavier was his rival who had made him look and feel stupid on more than one occasion. Trucy was meant to be arguing _against _Klavier, not _for _him! Yet, she was still smirking, and he couldn't do a thing. Finally to turned to his last resort: the traitor's father.

Phoenix shrugged. "Trucy is unbiased. She won't be swayed by that."

"Mr. Wright!" Apollo wailed. "Help me! If it was your masculinity at stake, you would be upset too. Come on…" But the older man shrugged again.

"I don't know, I almost think that she's right. Sorry, Polly."

"Don't call me Polly!" Apollo sank down on the sofa and buried his head in his hands.

Trucy sat down beside him and grinned. "Aw, Polly, you're the one who only last week sat on a nail and screamed like a little girl. That wasn't masculine in any way."

Apollo raised his head to glare at the teenager. "I did not sit on a nail," he said frostily. Then he said so quietly that he hoped that neither would hear, "It was a tack." He prayed to whatever forces were listening that she would let it go.

Trucy giggled. "Either way…" She shrugged. "Sorry, Polly." Then she leant in towards him. "Besides, Polly, I like you just the way you are! Even if you are a little feminine."

Apollo scowled at her but he had nothing left to say. There was silence for a moment and then he picked up a pillow resting next him and threw it at the magician who was caught off guard. Then she grinned cheerfully.

"Pillow fight!" she screamed, and hurled one straight at Apollo who whacked her back straight away. She stood up and threw one that was resting on the floor and stepped backwards, only to trip over a shoe. The weapon was flung out of her hands, and smacked Phoenix in the face. Trucy giggled but immediately silenced when her father smiled and threw it back, hitting her on her back. Apollo laughed and Phoenix smirked. "Oh, I'm not done." With that, he bent down and tossed a pillow straight at the attorney's face. He stared at Phoenix for a few seconds, and then smirked. Maybe he couldn't convince Phoenix that he _was _indeed masculine, but he could do something else.

"Pillow fights are girly," Apollo announced and dropped his weapon as if to prove it.

"You're dead."

* * *

**Well, can you tell that I didn't know how to end it? Hee... Since it's been awhile since I played AA (and I've only ever played Apollo Justice out of all the games) I may haver gotten some things wrong. Sorry. If you see anything incorrect, please point them out.**

**So, the idea came to me, and I just _had _to write it. It was a kinda sad attempt at humour, but please feel free to review and let me know exactly what you think.**

**Oh, and a big clap to my beta reader Kitty Kat K.O. Thanks; you rock!**


End file.
